


Любимые слова

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Немного об откровенных разговорах и трогательных признаниях
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Любимые слова

— Хуй! — торжественно изрек Юра.

Отабек выразительно выгнул бровь, но сказать толком ничего не успел.

— А что? — тут же набычился Плисецкий, не дожидаясь комментариев. — Только послушай, как звучит. Хуй. Коротко, выразительно. А главное, подходит для любых ситуаций.

— Это каких? — заинтересовался Алтын, старательно сдерживая так и лезущую на лицо улыбку, чтобы не получить тычок острым локтем под ребра.

— Ну вот например можно выразить все, что ты думаешь, сказав: «Витя, ты — хуй!». Или Лилия говорит тебе такая: «Юрий, это не руки, а лапы дохлой курицы!» А ты думаешь такой: «Ну охуеть теперь».

Не выдержав, Отабек все-таки смешливо фыркнул от того, как точно Юра спародировал интонации Барановской, и предсказуемо получил свой тычок.

— Ты зря смеешься. Это слово, между прочим, даже Жоп-Жоп понимает. Хотя, конечно, через раз. Скажешь ему: «Иди нахуй!» — а он стоит и лыбиться продолжает. Придурок…

— Просто у него с другими словами проблемы, — предположил Алтын, чтобы сгладить свою оплошность, заручился согласным кивком и хотел было добавить что-нибудь столь же удачное. Но Юра вдруг замолчал, о чем-то задумавшись и напряженно сопя.

— Юр… — Отабек осторожно тронул Плисецкого за плечо, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, почему разговор о любимом слове вдруг перестал быть забавным и что теперь с этим делать.

— Бека, ты только не подумай, что я так это… ну…

Алтын напрягся, боясь неловкостью спугнуть момент зародившегося откровения, но руку с плеча не убрал.

— Мне и другие слова нравятся… Пётя, пирожки… деда… — последнее Юра бормотнул совсем тихо, старательно завешиваясь отросшей пушистой челкой. Но пылающие от смущения уши все равно выдавали его с головой.

Рассмеявшись от накатившего облегчения, Отабек сгреб Плисецкого в объятия и, пока тот не успел возмутиться, сообщил:

— Это хорошо, потому что мне очень нравятся слова «баурсаки» и «әже»*.

**Author's Note:**

> әже — бабушка (каз.)


End file.
